


You too?

by no_ah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Hate to ?, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_ah/pseuds/no_ah
Summary: Dean and Seamus have made it official, and plucked up the courage to out themselves at Hogwarts, following the example of another newly found couple.Everyone seems cool with it - except Harry, who has no idea what to feel anymore because he really wishes all the best to his friends, but the sight of Ravenclaw chaser Jeremy Stretton holding hands with none other than Draco Malfoy makes him sick to his stomach.





	You too?

**Author's Note:**

> This just had to be done.
> 
> Extra info: Jeremy Stretton is chaser for Ravenclaw. He only ever makes an appearance in the third book and gets close to no character development - but after my quick research he was a fitting choice for this pairing because he's roughly the same age, plays Quidditch, and his hair kind of resembles Harry's, which is important for... reasons. Plus, Ravenclaw - because we all know how Slytherins love themselves some of that every once in a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bloody hell, you too?”

Ron dropped himself down wide-eyed at the Gryffindor table across Seamus and Dean. He pointed his chin at their intertwined fingers, their resting hands on the table between two plates.

“Yeah well, you know… yeah,” Seamus answered eloquently and shot him a rather uncomfortable smile, which transformed into a genuine grin as soon as Dean leaned over to quickly peck his cheek.

Ron’s eyes switched between their flushed faces for a couple of seconds, then he shrugged.

“Aight,” he said plainly and started to heap food onto his plate. “Quite a timing.”

Harry sat down next to him hesitantly.

Even Ron was fine with this. He was buttering his toast like there was absolutely nothing odd about the fact that two of their closest friends had just outed themselves.

Harry however looked at Dean and Seamus cautiously, waiting for the sharp sting of discomfort that the sight of gay couples evidently seemed to send straight through his gut. He’d just recently learned that apparently watching two guys’ romantic interactions seemed to bother him – a lot.

But nothing happened. Watching them, the only thought crossing his mind was how genuinely happy they looked, maybe a bit shy sitting there holding hands out in the open with slightly flushed faces.

Really, it was just heart-warming, seeing his friends like that.

“Well… you know, once someone starts this kind of trend… you really want to jump on that train while people are… desensitized, so to speak,” Dean said. “They kind of take it better once someone’s broken the ice.”

Of course he wasn’t going to judge them for having fallen for each other. Plus, heaven knew every kindness exchanged between people was a sight for sore eyes after all the violence and hate he’d witnessed in the past years.

“Yeah, to be honest – I never thought I’d say this but… I think I actually owe that git my thanks,” said Seamus, his tone sounding somewhere between sarcastic and sincere.

“ _Did_ ease the way,” Dean agreed.

At this, the four of them turned in unison to look over to the Slytherin table, spotting Malfoy easily by his bright blonde hair – and the fact that he had an arm wrapped around Jeremy Stretton, who apparently had decided to ditch the Ravenclaw table in favour of distracting Malfoy from eating his breakfast. He was doing an excellent job at it too, judging by the stupidly mesmerized expression on Malfoy’s face and the untouched plate in front of him.

It was disgusting. Harry actually felt physically sick looking at them.

“They _do_ look good together,” Dean said. Harry let out an undignified snort.

They did _not_ look good together. They looked anything _but_ good together. They looked absolutely fucking ridiculous. Just _wrong._ The way Stretton was running his fingers through Malfoy’s hair was downright sickening.

And there it was, the sting in his gut, that feeling of utter and insufferable discomfort.

He tore his eyes away from the obscenity displayed in front of him and realized Dean and Seamus were looking at him, eyebrows raised in question.

He carefully cleared his throat, buying himself a couple of seconds to grasp for ideas how to explain his outburst without hurting their feelings.

“I mean. Come on.” He looked at Ron in the hope that he might come to his aid, but he only found him staring back at him bluntly while he chewed on his toast.

“It’s _weird_!” He said fiercely. “Look at them!”

They did, just in time to catch Malfoy brushing his fingers across Stretton’s cheek. Harry pulled a grimace.

“None of you find that-- I mean come on!” He looked at his friends and helplessly gestured towards the Slytherin table. “It’s _weird_!” he said again, in case they hadn't caught it the first time.

Seamus shot him an unbelieving and Dean a slightly sad look. It made guilt tug at his gut again.

Ron seemed to finally have swallowed his bite of food.  
“Maybe it’s just because it’s him? Cause you just really can’t stand Malfoy?” he offered mercifully.

Harry forced his eyes back to the scene at the other side of the hall to find a _blush_ rising on the Slytherin’s pale cheeks, right there in front of everybody.

Everything about this picture was simply revolting.

“Yeah that’s probably it,” he grunted.

“Wow, mate, calm down”, Ron jumped and there was a hand on Harry's arm. He twisted his head sideways and glared at Ron, who quickly withdrew his hand.

“Uh, you’re leaving marks,” he said warily and pointed downwards.

Harry followed his directions and realized he’d indeed been holding on to the tabletop, and his fingertips had sunken deep into the hard-wood surface. 

Surprised, he lifted his hand and drew his wand to cast a quick _Reparo_ at the damage. It did absolutely nothing.

It had been ages since the last time his magic slipped up like that. This whole aggravating thing really was – impossibly – getting the better of him.

Harry decidedly avoided to look at his friends. Their eyes were burning into his skin.

“I meant to do that,” he claimed.

After staring at the table for another couple of seconds, the lingering silence painfully loud among the cheerful chatter around them, he finally drew a deep breath.

“I’m not hungry." He got up. “Guys, I’m really happy for you. Really,” he tried to make his words sound as sincere as possible.

Then, eyes firmly planted on the ground, he turned and went to exit the Great Hall.

Dean and Seamus had been best friends for years and they seemed so happy together, they deserved all the joy in the world.

So he couldn’t possibly really be _homophobic_ , could he. He tried so hard to appreciate all signs of friendly human contact where he could find them.

Before reaching the doors, he looked back to the Slytherin table, to Malfoy and Stretton snug up next to each other.

Just why did he find it so repulsing to look at them?

Ron was probably right – because it was Malfoy. Because the sight of that git lovingly entangled with another human (who just so happened to be a man, but that was beside the point) was just _off –_ when Harry knew all about his truly spiteful nature.

Malfoy wasn't supposed wrap his arm around another guy’s chest to show affection, he was supposed do it because he was trying to tackle him off his broom.

He wasn’t supposed to have this blush creep up his neck because of the sappy admiring looks he was getting, it was supposed to happen because he was losing when they were one-upping each other.

And his eyes were definitely not supposed to _sparkle_ because he was looking at some Ravenclaw chaser _off the field_ , it was supposed to be because they were fighting for the snitch.

Not because he was gazing at him through long lashes. Smile softly at him. And now lean in to him so close Harry felt his breath on his own skin.

Oh.

That was a very different feeling spreading in his chest from all the way down where warmth tingled in his stomach.

_Oh._

For a moment, Harry just stood there, staring dumbfounded at Malfoy and heroically fought down the urge to burst into hysterical laughter.

Instead, he turned on his heels and hurried out of the Great Hall, his face burning. He could hear Ron’s voice echoing in the back of his head as he ran up the stairs, away from this madness, _Bloody hell, you too?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated as I'm only getting started with writing and would like your feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out 'Blackmail Material' for young Draco struggeling when he realized he was gay for the first time, a few years prior to this.


End file.
